Street Lights
by weolf
Summary: Modern Day Era. Friends have a wierd way of showing affection, like forgetting they ever existed. That's what she's doing to me. Happy Thanksgiving! Songfic, almost forgot.


A/N: Hey everybody, Weolf here, and yes I know it has been a while since I uploaded a story, this one I actually liked. But, for starters I started writing this At 2 o'clock in the mornig with a headache so it might not all be there okay?

I would also like to that my readers that leave reviews and keep me alive to writing. I thank you and I hope you like this one.

It's a songfic, my first on and the song is called _Street Lights by Kanye West_. It's not a rap song, He sings in it, well not singing its a sort of flow..........but I digress it's a sad song but a good ending.

So here it is and enjoy.............almost forgot I do not own Naruto or _Street Lights by Kanye West._

_

* * *

_

She never chose me, I might even sound kind of conceited but I thought after all these times she would at least show me some sort of affection. But instead, here I am at lunch by myself, while she's sitting with that pain in the ass Sai.

It's so wretched to me that I can't even bear to watch it anymore. I leave the lunch room and decide to eat outside; sure I can eat with some of my other friends but today was going to be a special day for us, but just like usual luck was never and probably be ever on my side.

_**Let me know**_

_**Do I still got time to grow**_

_**Things ain't always set in stone**_

_**With that being known let me know**_

_**Let me**_

Freshman year was supposed to be a new start for us but since she started to talk to older guys she seemed to forget about me altogether. I seemed pissed, I know but I think I have a reason to. I was always there, always helped her when she needed it.

_**Seems like, streetlights glowing**_

_**Happen to be just like moments **_

_**Passing, in front of me so**_

_**I hopped in, the cab and I paid my fair**_

_**See I know my destination but I'm just not there**_

On the weekends, we used to go to the park together and just hang out. Now it's just me on the bus, looking out the window, I feel so lonely now. It's a weird feeling, to be so lonely that all that I do at the park now is sit on the bench and watch couples and best friends pass by.

Sometimes I stay there late, until the entire street lights are one and I look at them. It's mesmerizing to me and I think on all that has happened to me, to us.

I take a cab home this time; number 6. I usually take his cab with Ino, but she's not here. The same man drives the cab; he just likes to be called Tim.

"Where to you guys", he says.

"Just me today Tim", I say unhappily.

He checks his rear-view mirrors and turns out the sidewalk onto the blacktop pavement. "Alone again huh? I guess you guys broke up?"

_**All the streetlights glowing  
Happened to be just like moments  
Passing, in front of me so  
I hopped in, the cab and  
I paid my fair, see  
I know my, destination **_

_**But I'm just not there in the streets  
In the streets  
I'm just not there in the streets  
I'm just no there  
Life's just not fair**_

"We were never dating in the first place"

"Really? 'Cause you guys sure could have fooled me by the way you guys acted"

The lights from this town were so beautiful in this little cab. Maybe it was better this way, for the both of us. She would make some new friends while he, he would try.

"Yeah."

The next day school seems to go as usual for me, say hi to friends, got to the regularly scheduled classes, eat, and walk home. Everything seemed usual but something was different, someone was following me, someone with heels. Wondering if I should turn around or not to, I smell something in the air, similar to violets. That's when I know who it is and for the first time I'm scared to turn around.

It was just Ino though, why should I be scared, but while I was fighting with myself she came closer and put a hand on my shoulder. She turned me around and gave me a serene smile, "Hi."

Not knowing what to say to her I said the first thing that came to my mind, "You don't walk home this way."

She giggled a little and nodded, "I know idiot, and I came here to see you Uzumaki."

Confused, I just say, "Why."

She stares at me for a few seconds then looks the other way, a few older kids walking by us start to stare, Ino is very popular in school with the older kids, she barely hangs out with people in her own class and I only hang out with freshman and a few sophomores. Plus, I'm known as a delinquent. So, I guess it would be weird to see us talking because we haven't since second week of school. Did I also mention it was the beginning of second? No? Well it is.

Ino as strange as it seemed to me was speechless; she looked at me and said, "I don't know".

"About?" I asked curiously.

"About coming to see you, I mean I don't know why Naruto, maybe I just missed you."

I felt something inside of me jerk up when I heard that, my brain went into overdrive which was not a good feeling then I answered, "We have 3 classes together, four including lunch, so why don't you just say something to me in class then, or is it that you are now ashamed to be friends with underclassmen, even though you are one?"  
She said nothing.

"Answer me," I whispered. Then without knowing she came closer to me and raised her hand. I expected a slap from her so I closed my eyes, what I said was brutal, fuck, more than brutal, it was the brutal truth. Her hand falls and she sighs, "You're right, I haven't been a good friend to you have I?"

I didn't say anything; there wasn't anything to say to her. If I said yeah I would seem blatantly rude, but if I said no I would be lying, so the best thing was say nothing.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you ok? I thought that since I was going into High School I could start anew. I didn't know I would lose a friend."

"You lost more than a friend Ino, everybody that you used to talk to you lost touch with. Hell, Sakura and Shikamaru talks to me more than you now." This was the only way for us to become friends again. "Do you think they'll forgive me, you too?" She puts on those blue eyes and she has me. I rub my head and smile, "Sure, I know they would."

_**Seems like streetlights glowing  
Happened to be just like moments  
Passing, in front of me so  
I hopped in, the cab and  
I paid my fair, see  
I know my, destination  
But I'm just not there**_

She smiles and takes my hand and runs me to the opposite direction of my house, "Come on, today you're walking me to my house and you're not leaving until we're best friends again. You're also taking me out to the movies next weekend, got that Naruto?"

To some extent this feels right, to be running with Ino to her house to hang out with her feels right but just for fun I want to poke her, "Jeez Ino, you make me seem like your boyfriend."

Then she slows down and look at me, a smile caresses her face as she spoke, "Maybe if you had the balls to ask me out I would be." Then just like her she winked at me and started running high speed.

I paused at her remark, was she waiting for me to say it? Is this a joke, if it is it was a cruel one. I stopped running and looked around, a grass field, something our town had many of, it was a fairly small town but it was mine, even if I had no one to share it with.

Ino stooped running when she heard me stop, she waited for a few moments before she spoke, "Something on your mind?"

Rather than trying to mask my feelings I just said it, "Be my girlfriend."

"What!?" That was the reaction I knew I would get so I slowly repeated myself, "Be. My. Girlfriend." Everything was still for a moment before she shrugged, "Ok".

Shocked, that's all I felt when she said that, "Really?" "Yeah, besides you already act like one." She laughed, and then the wind picked up her hair flown around her like a silver silhouette. I laughed along with her heartily, such a beautiful sight, I guess sometimes life was fair to me.

**_All the streetlights glowing  
Happened to be just like moments  
Passing, in front of me so  
I hopped in, the cab and  
I paid my fair, see  
I know my, destination  
But I'm just not there in the streets  
In the streets  
I'm just not there in the streets  
I'm just no there  
Life's just not fair_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ok guys, there it was I hope you liked it, it took me a few times to get it right but I liked it. Also just a fun fact I listened to this song about 76 times while making this. And I'm still not sick of it.

Reviews make me happy so please review.


End file.
